Cuando los opuestos se encuentran!
by Marietta Umbridge
Summary: Katara rechaza un beso de Aang? Katara ha dicho que esta confundida? Pero qué esta pasando? Bueno, si quieren saber el motivo de esta confusión, los invito a leer esto!
1. Chapter Confusion

Hola de nuevo chicos ! Esta historia se sitúa a partir del episodio de "The ember Island Players" Espero que les guste!

Escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión J

* * *

Era una bella noche de verano, la luna llena brillaba y una suave brisa soplaba a orillas del mar, el paisaje era simplemente hermoso. Contemplando ese bello paisaje se encontraban dos personas: un chico con un gorro algo extraño y una bella muchacha, sin embargo, a pesar de lo bello del paisaje, ambos parecían afligidos.

- Katara, es cierto lo que dijiste antes allá dentro? – Espetó Aang sin poder contenerse, su cabeza daba vueltas y no se sentía nada bien con lo que había visto en esa obra de teatro. . . ahora sólo podía pensar en sus errores, e incluso en la idea de que Katara no lo amara de la manera en la que él lo hacía. Para colmo, las palabras de Toph retumbaban aún en el fondo de su cabeza "Lo que ven ahí arriba es la verdad!". . . necesitaba respuestas pues sus dudas lo estaban consumiendo.

- De qué hablas? – Dijo la chica algo extrañada

- De que tu me quieres sólo como a un hermano?

- Aang, yo no dije nada allá dentro. . . fue una actriz. . . – Respondió Katara desviando un poco la mirada. La pregunta de Aang la ponía nerviosa.

- Pero es verdad, no es así? – Replicó Aang mientras Katara evitaba hacer contacto visual – Nos besamos el día de la invasión, y pensé que luego de eso estaríamos juntos, pero no es así. . .

- Aang, yo. . . no lo sé – Dijo Katara jugando con su cabello nerviosamente

- Por qué no lo sabes?! – Preguntó Aang desesperado

- Porque. . . estamos en medio de una guerra, y tenemos muchas otras cosas en que pensar. Simplemente, creo que no es el momento adecuado. . .

- Y cuándo es el momento adecuado?

- No-no lo sé! En este momento estoy algo confundida y . . . – De pronto la chica sintió el contacto de los labios de Aang contra los suyos. Ese beso tan inesperado y decidido por parte de Aang no logró seducirla. Había una confusión muy grande en ella. . . - _pero por qué? - _ Se preguntó así misma. - Te dije que estoy confundida! – Replico con cierto enojo - Mejor voy adentro. . .

Una vez que Katara se fue, Aang se preguntó cómo había osado besarla así y hacerle todas esas preguntas? Especialmente cuando ella venía de decirle que se sentía confundida. . .

- Aaaargg soy un idiotaa! – Se dijo a sí mismo con enfado y frustración

Aang decidió regresar al teatro con los demás. En realidad esperaba que la conversación con Katara lo tranquilizara un poco, sin embargo, lo que acababa de suceder lo había dejado con un sentimiento aún peor.

Cuando la obra de teatro terminó, Aang se sentía muy deprimido y avergonzado. Pudo notar ese sentimiento en casi todos sus amigos. La obra había sido cruel y había presentado un final horrible, había despertado miedos e inseguridades en todos, pero sobretodo en Aang.

Esa noche, Aang, Katara y Zuko no estaban de buen humor, así que mejor decidieron ir a dormir enseguida, en lugar de quedarse a hablar con los demás como usualmente lo hacían.

. . .

Cuando Aang entró en su habitación, miles de pensamientos lo abordaban: la pelea con Ozai, el beso con Katara, Katara y Zuko, las palabras de Toph. . . no sabía que era verdad y que era fantasía. . . los pensamientos lo bombardeaban constantemente, uno tras otro.

" _Y si en verdad ella está enamorada de Zuko y no de mi?"_ – Se preguntó - _"Argg noo, no puede ser! Katara detestaba a Zuko hasta hace una semana!" "Pero. . . qué fue lo que realmente sucedió en esa cueva en Ba-Sing-Se? Por qué se estaban abrazando cuando llegué a rescatar a Katara?" "Qué rayos sucede? Por qué no lo vi antes?. . . Tal vez es porque Zuko es mayor que yo. . . y bueno, no me sorprendería que Zuko se haya enamorado de ella, pero Katara. . . mi Katara, enamorada de Zuko? "- _sintió una punzada en el corazón _- "Pero qué locuras estas pensando. . . fue sólo una obra de teatro, Zuko y Katara? Jajaja es una idea de lo más ridículo, son muy diferentes. . . pero. . . tal vez, después de todo los opuestos si se atraen!"_

- Aaaargggggg! – Exclamó dejándose caer sobre la cama y tapándose la cara con el gorro que había portado esa noche en el teatro

_"Noo, Katara me quiere y no sólo como a un hermano"_ – Trató de darse ánimos, a la vez que dejaba el gorro a un lado de él – _"En la cueva de los dos enamorados. . .en la fiesta de baile. . . el día de la poción no. 8. . . durante la invasión. . . noooo, no puede ser sólo mi imaginación, todas esas veces he notado como Katara me mira, además, ella aceptó el beso que le di el día de la invasión. . . por qué haría algo así, si sólo me ve como a un hermano?" "Ella sólo debe estar confundida por la guerra. . . entre ella y Zuko no hay nada. . . no puede haber nada!"_

La noche de Aang fue larga, pensó mucho en Katara, en Katara y Zuko como pareja e incluso comenzó a tratar de analizar la conducta de ambos, en un intento fallido de encontrar una pista que le dijera si algo pasaba entre esos dos. Al final, ya muy cansado y sin poder encontrar evidencia concreta de un posible romance entre la chica de sus sueños y el maestro fuego, el sueño lo venció. Después de todo, era sólo una tonta obra de teatro y Katara seguramente dijo que estaba confundida ya que por el momento era mejor concentrarse en la pelea con Ozai.

. . . . . . . .

Katara también fue directo a su habitación, se sentía incómoda y avergonzada por lo que había sucedido con Aang aquella noche. No sabía que era lo que realmente había pasado, sin embargo se sentía mal al pensar que tal vez había lastimado a Aang, pero dentro de ella algo había cambiado. . . aún no entendía qué?. . .

_"¿Qué me paso?" - _Se preguntó -_ "Por qué estoy confundida?"_ - Aaahh, suspiró - _"En verdad me gusta Aang, es muy especial y es taan lindo!. . . pero entonces qué rayos fue?. . . simplemente no pude corresponderle. . . "_ – Katara tomó su cepillo, y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, dejando fluir sus pensamientos – _"Bueno toda esta guerra, y este estrés que últimamente hemos vivido, no me hacen sentir de humor para besos!" "O no lo sé, pero, simplemente el beso con Aang no se sentía bien. . ."_

Katara se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para luego ponerse un camisón. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que tenía la oportunidad de dormir en una cama y además de cambiarse con ropa adecuada para dormir. Una vez dentro de su cama seguía pensando en la obra de teatro, en Aang y el beso.

_"Desde que te conocí he tenido sentimientos hacia ti príncipe Zuko"_ – Retumbaron las palabras de la actriz en su cabeza – _"Hum, que estupidez!"_ – Pensó al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza – _"Zuko y yo. . . ja!" "Aunque, debo admitir, que si hicieron una buena investigación. . . nunca imaginé que alguien sabía que Zuko y yo tuvimos una verdadera charla por primera vez en aquella cueva"_

- Aaaahhhhh Zuko! – Bufó Katara, recordando lo que Zuko había hecho aquel día, luego de que ella le había tendido una mano amiga. . . – De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta. . .

- Katara? – Preguntó la voz de Zuko del otro lado de la puerta – Me llamaste?

- Eeeemm – Katara se sorprendió, no quería que Zuko entrara pues traía puesto su camisón rosa y eso la apenaba – Noooo, noooo yo no te llamé! - Respondió subiendo rápidamente las cobijas de la cama hasta su barbilla en caso de que a Zuko se le ocurriera abrir la puerta. . . – En eso Zuko abrió ligeramente la puerta

- Estas segura? – Dijo abriendo un poco mas la puerta al ver que Katara se encontraba bien cobijada y decente - Es que iba pasando por el pasillo y escuché claramente tu voz llamándome. . .

- Nooo, no pasa nada, no te llamé, debió ser tu imaginación!

- Que raro, normalmente mi imaginación no me juega bromas así. . . - Observó Zuko

- Pues a veces así pasa. . . emmm y dime, qué hacías pasando por el pasillo? Yo creí que ya todos estaban dormidos – Dijo Katara intentando desviar la atención de Zuko hacia otro tema

- Em en realidad quería ir a dar un paseo por la playa, no podía dormir. . . tenía muchos pensamientos por culpa de esa estúpida obra de teatro! – Dijo Zuko quien sin darse cuenta entró completamente a la habitación de Katara

- Ah si, esa obra. . . creo que todos estamos igual. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Aang. . . creo que la obra de teatro fue particularmente dura para él, lo ridiculizaron mucho y además, el final. . .

- Si, pero eso era un poco obvio! Estamos en la Nación de fuego y es evidente que muchos quieren ridiculizar al Avatar, pues han sido manipulados por el gobierno, y lo ven como a un enemigo, por eso el final también resultó así, porque aquí Aang es el enemigo! – Explicó Zuko – Sin embargo, yo. . . yo vi todas las tonterías que he hecho. . . Aang siempre ha sido una persona noble, y nunca traicionaría a alguien. . . sin embargo yo – Dijo Zuko con tristeza

- Pero ahora has cambiado! – Respondió Katara – Incluso has vuelto a ganar mi confianza y creo firmemente que no volverías a traicionarnos. Ahora ves todo de una manera mas clara. . .

- Si. . . pero también te traicioné a ti una vez. Tú, que sólo me querías ayudar, que habías dejado de verme como un monstruo y yo. . . Uff! - Exclamó intentando dejar de hablar - pero ya lo sé, eso es pasado y no lo puedo cambiar ahora tengo que compensar esos errores. . . pero, si de algo sirve Katara, quiero que sepas que en verdad lamento haber hecho lo que hice en Ba-Sing-Se. . . y que te agradezco que hayas intentado ayudarme en aquel entonces.

- Zuko, ya no pienses tanto en eso, como dijiste es pasado y ya hemos hablado suficiente del tema . . .

- Si. . . Bueno, te dejo dormir, voy a ir a la playa un momento

- mmm Zuko, yo tampoco puedo dormir. . . te molestaría si voy contigo, o quieres estar completamente solo?

- eeem no me molestaría, si quieres puedes venir! – Respondió Zuko asombrado

- Dame un momento Zuko, tengo que cambiarme – Le aclaró Katara

- Claro, te-te espero afuera - Añadió Zuko timidamente saliendo de la habitación

Como hacía mucho calor Katara se puso su típico "traje de baño" blanco y caminó junto con Zuko hasta la playa.

- Vaya! Me encanta estar junto al océano en noches de luna llena, es simplemente hermoso y como maestra agua puedo sentir un inmenso poder, es increíble!

- Jeje si, me imagino, tienes todo lo que te hace falta: la luna y el océano, una fuente casi infinita de agua!

- Jejeje si. . .

- Katara, el otro día me sorprendió tu poder, cuando fuimos a buscar al sujeto que asesinó a tu madre. . . sé que estabas muy molesta, pero, yo jamás había visto algo parecido a lo que hiciste con aquel hombre

- Si. . . – Respondió Katara desviando la mirada - es una técnica avanzada de agua control que aprendí. . . se llama sangre control, sólo se puede efectuar en noches de luna llena. . . pero es un poder muy escalofriante y siniestro. . . no me gusta hacerlo, lo hice porque tenía tanta rabia y odio en ese momento que no pude controlarme

- Pues me parece algo genial, por supuesto que es siniestro también. . . pero es tan poderoso! No creo que haya otro tipo de control mas poderoso como el tener la habilidad de controlar a tu oponente. . .

- Si, pero no es justo! – Lo cortó Katara – Ese poder te da una ventaja excesiva sobre el oponente y creo que debería ser ilegal usar esta técnica. . .

- mmmm . . . creo que piensas mucho como Aang!

- Y qué hay de malo con eso eeh? – Preguntó Katara con un tono desafiante

- Nooo, no por favor, no me mal entiendas, en verdad me daría mucho gusto parecerme un poco mas a Aang! Sólo digo que. . . allá afuera hay mucha gente que no pensaría como tu sobre el sangre control. . . por ejemplo mi familia. . . e incluso yo. . . me gustaría ser mas como ustedes, pero me es difícil! – Katara lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

- Bueno, necesitas seguir esforzándote! – dijo Katara en tono burlón – Ahora vamos, hay que practicar un poco, así podremos ir luego a dormir!

- Muy bien, finjamos una pelea!

- De acuerdo!

Ambos comenzaron a atacarse intentando no hacerse mucho daño. Katara le lanzaba enormes olas a Zuko quien ya estaba empapado, Zuko intentaba ser lo suficientemente rápido como para vaporizar la mayoría de los ataques de Katara, pero Katara era muy rápida y la luna llena también contribuía con las habilidades de la joven maestra agua. Zuko estaba en un poco exhausto por pasársela esquivando todos los ataques, sin dar golpes precisos, así que pidió un "tiempo fuera". Katara comenzó a burlarse un poco de él. Por alguna razón, Zuko no se molestaba y encontraba divertido las pequeñas burlas de la chica.

- Ohh ya te cansaste Zuko?! - Preguntaba con tono sarcástico y juguetón

- Katara no es justo, la luna llena es tu aliada! – Reprochaba Zuko

- Ohh pobrecillo, vas a llorar?!

- Claro que no, ven aca! – De pronto Zuko alcanzó a Katara y tomándola por sorpresa la cargó y la llevó dentro del mar no muy lejos de la orilla, donde el agua los cubría hasta un poco mas de las rodillas – Agua control! – Gritó Zuko mientras con sus manos le lanzaba agua a Katara, en un intento de imitarla

- Jajajaja - Reía Katara, no sabía que también podías hacer agua control Zuko, jajaja, pero ahora veras, no debiste desafiarme de esta manera! – Y haciendo uso de verdadero agua control comenzó a disparar pequeños chisguetes de agua contra Zuko, quien terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas

- Heey, eso no fue justo Katara! – Dijo Zuko en tono severo. Katara se sorprendió ante la reacción de Zuko y había recordado que, en general, él nunca era tan risueño. . .

- Te pido disculpas Zuko, no-no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, creo que me dejé llevar – Explicó Katara tímidamente a Zuko, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo cubierto por agua – ven, déjame ayudarte! – dijo, extendiéndole la mano, pero, al momento que hizo eso Zuko la jaló para que ella también cayera al agua

- Caíste jajaja!

- Muy astuto! – Refunfuñó Katara

De pronto, sus ojos se toparon co los de él. Tenía una mirada perspicaz acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona que pocas veces le había visto. Zuko contempló el rostro de la chica, le parecía tan bella a la luz de la luna. De pronto, una pequeña ola empujo a Katara hacia Zuko haciéndola quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Zuko.

Katara se sintió hipnotizada y fuertemente atraída por Zuko. Zuko se sentía de la misma manera, así que lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia los dulces labios de Katara, deseaba besarla! Ambos podían técnicamente escuchar sus corazones palpitar.

Katara no podía pensar claramente, sus instintos la manipulaban, pero justo cuando creyó que un beso era inminente, el recuerdo de un par de hermosos e inocentes ojos grises atravesaron su mente. Ese recuerdo la hizo desistirse de aquel beso con el apuesto príncipe de la Nacion de Fuego. La chica se puso en pie de inmediato y dijo a Zuko en tono serio y cortante:

- Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya es muy tarde. . . – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa dejando a Zuko a tras.

- S-si – Titubeo Zuko de manera casi inaudible, quien no podía creer, ni comprender lo que había pasado y lo que casi pudo suceder – Para Zuko no era normal entrar en ese tipo de trances, ni desear tanto besar a alguien, ni siquiera con Mai había sentido algo así. . . se sentía muy confundido.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, y se dieron las buenas noches antes de dirigirse cada quién a su habitación.

Nuevamente recostada en su cama, Katara ahora pensó en lo que había sucedido con Aang y en lo que acababa de pasar con Zuko. . .

_"No puede ser, qué fue eso, pero qué me pasaaa?" "Aang. . . Zuko. . .""Es esto? Es esto lo que me tiene confundida?"_ – Se preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta, pero sintiéndose tan avergonzada que le costaba trabajo admitirlo delante de ella misma. – _"Noooo"_ – Pensó, la idea que se estaba formulando en el fondo de su cabeza le parecía grotesca, y deseaba que no fuera verdad - _"Nooooooo! nooooooo. . . " "Zuko. . . nooo, no puede ser, es que simplemente no puede ser!" "Qué diantres hago yo jugando en la playa con él?!" "Aaay no se que me pasa, esto no puede ser verdad. . . hombres!" – _Surspiró -_ "Mejor hay que dormir!"_ – Finalmente cerró sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese momento, así que rápidamente se quedó dormida.

. . . . .

- Rayoooos! – Gritó Zuko entrando a su recamara, luego de regresar del paseo con la maestra agua. Se quedó parado de tras de la puerta.

_"Qué me sucedió? Fui sólo yo, o ella también quería besarme?. . . me habré propasado?" - _Pensó con preocupación_ - "Ohhh nooo! y tanto trabajo que me había costado ganarme su confianza, para echarlo todo a perder por un impulso!" - _cerró los ojos por un momento analizando lo sucedido_ - "Pero podría jurar que. . . ella también quería besarme. . . ella también sintió algo"_– Zuko caminó hasta el espejo de su alcoba, y contempló su rostro durante unos minutos – "_Claro que no, ella no pudo querer besarme, cómo podría?_ – Dijo mirando su cicatriz al mismo tiempo que la tocaba – _"Ella es tan. . . genial, cómo podría pensar en besarme a mi." "Es que hay algo entre ella y Aang?. . . y eso a ti que? " "Arg creo que en verdad me dejé llevar. . . sólo espero que Katara no piense mal de mi. . ."_ - Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su cama - _" Y por qué te importa tanto lo que piense ella de ti?"_ – Se cuestionó nuevamente sentándose en la cama.

- "_Siempre he tenido ojos para ti príncipe Zuko_

- _Deja de burlarte de mi! Además, tu eres la chica del Avatar!_

- _Pero lo digo en serio. . ."_

Esas lineas dichas por los actores de la obra de teatro cruzaron la cabeza de Zuko como relámpagos – _"Estúpida obra de teatro"_ – Pensó lanzando un cojín por los aires. Después se recostó poniendo sus brazos de tras de su cabeza - _"Pero y si es cierto? tal vez Katara si ha pensado en mi!"_ – Recordó lo sucedido en Ba-Sing-Se – _"Por qué quería ayudarme, por qué si nunca fui amable con ella?"_ - Pues porque Katara es así! – Se contestó a si mismo en voz alta . . .

Sin embargo, lo sucedido aquella noche con la maestra agua le despertaba un sentimiento de emoción. Nunca había pensado en Katara de ese modo. Siempre estaba concentrado en Aang y en recuperar su honor. Tampoco estaba ciego, y siempre había notado lo bonita que era Katara, sin embargo, ahora que la conocía, la apreciaba en verdad, sobretodo desde que ella había decidido perdonarlo. . . Simplemente era genial estar con ella, las cosas eran mucho mejor, pero jamás se había imaginado algo como lo sucedido esa noche en la playa.

- Aaaahhh – Suspiró – "Katara! . . . te tengo que ofrecer disculpas por lo de hoy y concentrarme mejor en las clases de Aang" –Por unos momentos se quedó ahí pensativo hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él. En verdad había sido un día muy cargado de emociones.

. . . .

* * *

Les agradezco por leer la historia, y esta vez en verdad actualizaré pronto :) No va a ser muy larga, quizá sólo dos capítulos mas. Por favor, comenten!


	2. Chapter Aire Vs Fuego

Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y aquí les dejo la actualización, espero les guste!

* * *

Un calido rayo de sol atravesó por la ventana, tocando el rostro de Aang. El chico comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. A pesar de no haber dormido demasiado la noche anterior, el sueño había sido muy reparador, y se sentía lleno de energías. El resplandor del nuevo día le hacía casi olvidar todos los pensamientos relacionados con la obra de teatro.

Hoy, se sentía motivado por el entrenamiento y las clases de fuego control que le esperaban.

Momo se despertó y vino a "saludarlo" con sus pequeños ruiditos al mismo tiempo que recorría el cuerpo de su amigo hasta posarse en su hombro.

- Buenos días Momo! – Dijo Aang con una sonrisa, acariciando a su pequeño amigo – Vamos a desayunar y a ver a Appa!

Aang se vistió rápidamente y salió de su cuarto para ir a ver a Appa, darle algo de comer y estar un poco con ellos.

- Appa! – Exclamó Aang – Cómo amaneciste amigo? Te he traído algo muy bueno para desayunar! – Dijo Aang, acercándole paja y algunas frutas tropicales. Appa lo lamió y dejó salir un gruñido, pues estaba contento de verlo.

Aang comenzó a cepillar un poco a Appa mientras este comía. Momo volaba por ahí y eventualmente se detenía para comer un poco de fruta junto con Appa. Luego de una hora aproximadamente, Aang hablo nuevamente:

- Bueno chicos los dejo, hoy tengo un día muy cargado de entrenamiento, por favor pórtense bien y no se metan en problemas! Appa creo que tu deberías reposar amigo, te lo has ganado! – Dijo Aang. Finalmente, ambos lo observaron un momento para luego seguir comiendo - Nos vemos! – Se despidió Aang dirigiéndose a la cocina de la casa de Zuko para desayunar.

. . . .

Con Suki y Katara como cocineras principales, la cocina desprendía un delicioso aroma. Cuando Aang llegó notó lo hambriento que estaba.

- Buenos días a todos! – Saludó Aang

- Buenos días Aang – Contestaron al unísono – Sokka, Suki y Zuko

- Buenos días pies ligeros! – Contestó Toph unos segundos después con entusiasmo

- Buenos días - Contestó Katara tímidamente sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual. Esta reacción de Katara se sintió como un balde de agua fría. Normalmente Katara era la que le daba los saludos mas calurosos y esta mañana no lo había hecho así. Aang sintió miedo de que Katara siguiera enojada por lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo Aang trató de actuar normal hacia ella, de todas formas, él pensaba hablar con ella mas tarde.

- Huele muy bien! Quién ha preparado el desayuno? – Preguntó Aang

- Pues fuimos Katara y yo! – Contestó Suki – Hemos preparado pancakes con frutas, y si te apetece también polenta con queso y espinacas (en caso de que desees algo salado como desayuno)

- Eeemm tomaré los pancakes con frutas! Muchas gracias por preparar el desayuno y disculpen que no vine antes para ayudar, pero tuve que dar de comer a Appa y Momo. . .

- No te preocupes Aang – Contestó Katara dulcemente. Esta reacción confundió un poco a Aang, pero finalmente sonrió y comenzó a comer con entusiasmo.

- No comas tanto Aang, porque en una hora y media comenzaremos a entrenar – Advirtió Zuko – Además esos pancakes no son tan ligeros para el cuerpo, yo te habría recomendado el típico desayuno: Nueces, frutas y productos lácteos!

- Vamos Zuko, no seas malo! – Reprendió Suki – Aang tiene sólo 12 años y creo que todo niño de 12 años es capaz de comer de vez en cuando unos pancakes sin ser regañado!

- Sii, pero él está en entrenamiento!

- Todos lo estamos – Añadió Katara – Pero de vez en cuando hay que darse un gustito

- Bueno. . . creo que tienen razón, come Aang, pero no tanto, que empezamos en menos de dos horas ok?

- No hay problema! – Respondió Aang con la boca medio llena

- Jejeje vaya, parece que habrá mucho fuego control el día de hoy! – Dijo Toph despreocupada

- Así será! – Respondió Zuko con una ligera sonrisa

- Vaya Zuko me encanta tu motivación. . . yo. . . no podría estar tan fresca luego de toda la acción de anoche y si además me fuese a dormir tan tarde! – declaró la maestra tierra.

- Qué acción? – Preguntó Sokka confundido – jejeje sentarse en el teatro a ver una obra, no es realmente mucha "acción", además entramos a una hora decente y Zuko se fue enseguida a dormir!

- Nooo, no me refiero a eso Sokka! – Corrigió Toph – Ayer Zuko y Katara fueron a entrenar en la noche. . . lo sé porque los oí y los sentí cuando pasaron por mi cuarto, y además los pude escuchar entrenando – Respondió Toph nuevamente con normalidad

- Por qué estaban entrenando a esa hora? – Dijo Sokka mientras se servía fruta

- Si. . . por qué? – Preguntó Aang con un tono serio y frío que Katara pudo notar. Pese a haber estado comiendo los últimos 20 min. Aang sintió un vacío en el estomago y dejó de comer inmediatamente. "_Zuko y Katara entrenando juntos de noche?" _

- Simplemente, no podíamos dormir! – Respondío Zuko queriendo cerrar el tema – Aang lo miró con recelo

- Por la obra de teatro? – Preguntó Suki

- Eemmm sii. . . – Respondió Katara – El final fue horrible y ambos nos quedamos pensando en todo eso, luego por casualidad decidimos ir a la playa a entrenar –

- Ahh, no los culpo, yo también tuve problemas para dormir – Dijo Suki – Y no puedo imaginar cómo pudo haberse sentido Aang! Tendrían que haber entrenado los tres juntos, me imagino que Aang tampoco podía dormir. . . no es así Aang?

- Siiii, habrían podido llamarme para que los acompañara – Dijo Aang mirando aún con recelo a Zuko. Sabía que Katara no era su novia, pero no podía contener sus celos.

- Pero ya les dijimos! – Respondió Zuko con exasperación – No lo planeamos así, fue sólo coincidencia!

- Sii emm bueno, creo que realmente no fue buena idea ver esa obra de teatro – Añadió rápidamente Katara sin mirar a Aang quien la observaba con una extraña expresión – Bueno, me voy a preparar para el entrenamiento de hoy – Dijo abandonando la pieza.

. . . . .

Al salir de la pieza Katara corrió a su habitación donde permaneció un largo rato. Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con Zuko. Sentía que había traicionado a Aang pese a que realmente no eran novios, sino sólo buenos amigos. Técnicamente no había sucedido nada con Zuko, sólo un impulso que logró frenar, pero aún así, el sentimiento de culpa la invadía.

_"No puede ser, por qué Toph tenía que abrir la boca?!"_ – Pensó con enojo – "_No es la culpa de Toph!"_ – Admitió – "_Pero Aang. . . su mirada. . . tal vez piensa que estoy en verdad enamorada de Zuko. . . y . . . NOOOO, no es así"_ – Se dijo así misma intentando negarlo todo – _"Tengo que hablar con Aang!"_ – Se levanto y cerró los puños - _"Para decir qué? Que aún estoy confundida?. . . aaargg Zukoooo!"_ - dio un golpe al aire.

Al asomarse por la ventana vio a ambos chicos practicando fuego control. Por la mirada de Aang se notaba que algo no estaba bien.

- Te dije que no comieras tantos pancakes! – Reprendió Zuko – No estas concentrándote lo suficiente!

- Lo sé, lo siento – Se excusó Aang. Era verdad, estaba distraído, pero no era a causa de los pancakes sino de Katara. Aang se había percatado que Katara no estaba entrenando. Su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Katara al hablar sobre el entrenamiento que ella y Zuko habían tenido y eso no le gustaba nada, lo hacía sentirse celoso. Además el hecho de que Katara se ocultara le confirmaba que tal vez había algo entre ellos dos. . . algo, qué el no veía aún. . .

- No te preocupes Aang, hagámoslo una vez mas – Dijo Zuko intentando motivarlo. Luego de esto Aang intentó realizar una vez mas la postura, pero fue inútil. Aang disparó una gran bola de fuego hacia la cabeza de Zuko y casi la prende en llamas.

- Aaang! – Gritó Zuko con frustración – Qué estas haciendo? Tendremos que hacer una pausa si esto continúa!

- Lo sé, lo lamento en verdad! – Respondió Aang molesto

- Aang tienes que tomarte el entrenamiento en serio, de lo contrario . . . – Aang lo interrumpió, no pudo contenerse, estaba celoso, y sentía la presión de aprender bien el fuego control

- YA SEE OZAI VA A GANAR LA GUERRA! Tu piensas que no lo intento? Claro que lo hagoo! – Espetó Aang con enojo

- Aang tranquilízate, entiendo que estas muy presionado, y la obra de ayer te tiene algo irritado, lo entiendo perfectamente . . .

- NOOO, no entiendes nada Zuko! (esta vez se refería a lo que sucedía con Katara)

- Qué te sucede? Claro que entiendo!

- Aaaaarrrggg – Gritó Aang y se fue dando un gran salto con ayuda del aire control. Toph, Sokka y Suki miraron pasmados la escena. Hasta que Toph habló

- No te preocupes Zuko, Aang no quiso decir eso, es sólo que a veces es muy sensible y creo que la obra de teatro lo perturbó realmente. . .

- Si, tal vez tienes razón -

Katara corrió rápidamente hacia Zuko.

- Qué pasó? Qué tiene Aang? – Preguntó preocupada

- Está enojado porque no puede dominar una técnica de fuego control – Respondió Zuko con seriedad

- No te preocupes, Zuko. . . creo que la obra de ayer nos ha dejado a todos en un estado mental un poco irritable, vamos a buscar a Aang, nos necesita! – Dijo Katara – Enseguida volvemos, iremos a buscar a Aang – Informó Katara a los demás.

Mientras caminaban por la playa Zuko quería disculparse por el casi beso que le había dado a Katara la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el verla ahí, caminando en la playa con su traje de baño (el blanco u_u) lo hacía darse cuenta de la belleza de Katara, y en lugar de sentir que debía disculparse por lo sucedido, se preguntaba si tal vez era mejor intentar hacer lo mismo otra vez.

Por su parte, Katara se sentía observada por Zuko y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ella sólo deseaba hablar con Aang. Katara subió a unas piedras que daban al otro lado de la playa, para ver si veía al Avata, pero desgraciadamente algunas de esas piedras giraron y Katara resbaló. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Zuko la tomó entre sus brazos.

Katara sintió la penetrante mirada de Zuko, su presencia fuerte y varonil, sus brazos y sus manos tocando su cuerpo, previniendo la caída. Katara colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko y él la ayudo a bajar de ese peñasco. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

- Estas bien? – Preguntó Zuko posándola delicadamente en el suelo

- Emmm si – Contestó Katara recobrando la cordura y sientiendose terriblemente apenada por todo lo que había sentido. De pronto Katara escuchó a Momo. Eso la sacó completamente del transe – Momo? – Preguntó

- Creo que el sonido viene de alla – Dijo Zuko señalando un conjunto de palmeras y árboles tropicales.

Al llegar, encontraron a Aang sentado jugando con Momo. Zuko llegó primero, seguido de Katara.

- Aang! – Le llamó Zuko. Aang volteo a verlo y luego agachó la mirada sin darse cuenta que Katara estaba también ahí

- Zuko, lamento mucho lo que hice y dije hoy. . . creo que no es un buen día para mi, simplemente no me siento bien. . .

- No te preocupes, haremos hoy una pausa e intentaremos todo mañana, estoy seguro que muy pronto lo lograrás – dijo Zuko

- Si. . . muchas gracias Zuko – Respondió Aang, al momento en que alzaba la vista y se percataba de que Katara venía con Zuko - Qué hacen ustedes juntos? - Preguntó Aang, los celos estaban ahí de nuevo y no podía contenerlos

- No es obvio? – Respondió Katara. En esa fracción de segundo que Katara tomó para terminar su frase, toda clase de ideas en relación a Zuko y Katara llenaron la cabeza de Aang – Te estábamos buscando!

- Ahh! – Respondió Aang aliviado

- Vamos, hay que ir con los demás, ya casi es hora de cenar! – Dijo Katara

- Vamos! – Dijo Aang entusiasmado siguiendo a Katara. De pronto Zuko, quien observaba la escena, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Aang: estaba celoso, de él y Katara. Aang tenía sentimientos por Katara y la obra de teatro se la pasó hablando de cómo Katara y él se amaban en secreto. Sin embargo, el darse cuenta de esto le cayo pesado como el plomo al príncipe, quien desde hacía una semana (luego de que Katara lo perdonara) no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la hermosa morena cada vez mas.

_"No puede ser! No podemos estar en paz al menos una vez?"_ – Se preguntó Zuko a si mismo mientras caminaban de regreso – _"Ahora ambos queremos a la misma chica?" "Me pregunto que sentirá Katara. . . seguro quiere al Avatar. . ." " Pero hace unos minutos, podría jurar que no se quería separar de mi. . ."_

. . . .

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Aang sabía que el momento de hablar con Katara había llegado. Los celos lo estaban matando y tenía que preguntar si había habido algo entre ella y Zuko o si ella sentía algo por él. Aang esperó pacientemente a que todo el mundo fuera a su recamara, y una vez que fue así, decidió salir por la ventana e ir hasta la ventana de Katara con ayuda de su planeador (no quería que Toph dijera a todo el mundo que habían estado juntos).

Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Katara, toco levemente el vidrio para que ésta le abriera, sin embargo, no vio a nadie, así que entró cautelosamente susurrando el nombre de Katara.

- Kataraaaaa! Pssst! Dónde estas? – Pero nadie respondía, Aang extrañado se sentó frente al espejo donde Katara tenía su cepillo y algunos objetos personales. De pronto Katara apareció, venía de tomar una ducha y traía puesto un lindo camisón rosa con encaje. Aang se puso de los mil colores viendo lo hermosa que se veía Katara.

- Aaang! - dijo Katara avergonzada cubriéndose inmediatamente con una bata – Qué haces aquí? Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Lo-lo siento Katara, no quería espiarte. . . – Dijo Aang rojo como un tomate - Es sólo que te-te llamé y no me contestaste, entonces entré a ver, pe-pero no, umm no tenía idea de que. . .

- Jejeje – Rió Katara para sorpresa de Aang – Tranquilo, sólo es un camisón rosa no es tan grave dijo Katara intentando calmar a Aang – Encontraba muy dulce la manera en que se disculpaba

- Jejejeje – Rió también Aang

- Qué haces aquí, preguntó Katara? – De pronto la mirada de Aang cambió, era decidida y sería. Katara se derretía ante la mirada de esos ojos grises

- Katara, quiero preguntarte algo. . . es sobre la obra de teatro. . .

- Aang, ya te dije que no fui yo quien dijo todas esas cosas

- Lo sé. . . pero, estos pensamientos no me dejan en paz, y quiero preguntarte. . .

- Qué?

- Es que en verdad me ves como a un hermano?

- No Aang, no te veo como a un hermano – Aang sintió un gran alivio

- Y. . . entre Zuko y tu hubo o hay algo? – Katara se puso un poco nerviosa por la pregunta, sin embargo, la verdad era que nunca había habido algo entre ellos dos. .

- No. . . – Contestó, el corazón de Aang saltó de júbilo

- Qué pasó entonces en Ba-Sing-Se? Por qué tu y Zuko se estaban abrazando?

- Porque yo fui amable con Zuko! Y él me contó cómo la guerra le arrebató a su madre también. Creo que ambos nos identificamos. . . no fue nada especial, sólo intentamos reconfortarnos. . .

- Ahhh, ya veo! Gracias por responder a mis preguntas Katara – Dijo Aang con un tono alegre – Katara, tengo que mostrarte algo! – Añadió

- A estas horas? – Preguntó Katara extrañada

- Siip, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar!

- Qué es?

- Es una sorpresa, vamos confía en mi! – Dijo Aang extendiéndole la mano

- Bueno, pero me tengo que cambiar – Replicó Katara con timidez

- No lo necesitas, vamos Katara, ven conmigo! – Insistió Aang

- Esta bien! - Respondió risueña, en verdad era difícil decir que no al encantador Avatar

Ambos subieron al planeador de Aang y se dirigieron a un lugar recóndito de la playa.

- Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Katara

- Shhhh! – Dijo aang dulcemente poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Katara – Espera un poco, ya lo verás!

De pronto, Katara vio a lo lejos unas foca-tortugas marinas que se acercaban a la playa. Una vez llegado el primer grupo de foca-tortugas, Katara se percató que pronto llegaban mas y mas. Había muchos bebes foca-tortuga, y eran muy tiernos, venían todos con su madres, lo cual le parecía muy conmovedor a Katara .

- Aquí vienen cada noche para descansar y alimentarse – Susurró Aang

- Es muy tierno – Dijo Katara

- Sii, es verdad! Me parece un espectáculo muy bello, lo descubrí el otro día, y lo quise compartir contigo!

- Aang?

- Si Katara?

- Muchas gracias por traerme para compartir esto contigo – Dijo Katara dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Aang se sonrojaba

- Por nada - dijo Aang – Ven, siéntate a mi lado!

- Katara se sentó a su lado disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía – Cuando de pronto sintió el brazo de Aang rodear su cintura. Pero eso no le molestó, al contrario, le agradó y ella posó su cabeza en el hombro del Avatar.

En ese momento, no había duda alguna, ni rastro de Zuko, Katara se sentía enamorada de Aang, de su dulzura, de su carisma y nobleza.

* * *

Por favor comenteen!


	3. Chapter Ilusiones y verdades

Hola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia. . . jeje espero que les guste! Por favor comenten y no olviden que mi historia se ajusta a la historia original!

* * *

Aang y Katara regresaban de la playa donde ambos habían observado las foca-tortugas. Se habían quedado ahí al menos tres horas, observando, jugando uno con el otro y hablando. Ambos se sentían en las nubes al regresar, había sido una velada perfecta.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Katara, debían ser aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana.

- Katara, muchas gracias por venir conmigo, fue una noche maravillosa! – Dijo Aang con una gran sonrisa

- Al contrarío Aang, fue muy lindo de tu parte llevarme a ese lugar, en verdad lo disfruté mucho!

- Que bueno que si te gusto!

- Si. . . Jijiji – Rió Katara tímidamente – Aang, se que ya es algo tarde pero tengo un poco de hambre. . .

- Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Aang ligeramente sorprendido – A esta hora?

- Emm si. . . debió ser por el movimiento o no sé, pero, me ha dado algo de hambre. . . después de todo, no se puede negar que Sokka y yo somos hermanos!

- Jajajajaja – Rió Aang – A decir verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también podría comer algo, vayamos a echar un vistazo a la cocina. . . – Dijo Aang adelantándose para salir de la pieza, seguido por Katara.

Al Salir, Aang vio una silueta venir a la mitad del pasillo. Al acercarse mas, se dio cuenta de que era Zuko.

- Aang? - Zuko? – Preguntaron ambos simultáneamente

- Pero qué. . . – Se adelantó Zuko a decir, cuando vio a Katara terminar de salir de su habitación.

- Zuko? – Lo interrumpió Katara – Qué haces despierto?

- Iba al baño – Contestó Zuko, contemplando la _extraña escena_. "_Aang y Katara estaban juntos en la habitación de ella a estas horas?_" - Pero ustedes que. . . – Comenzó Zuko, sin poder contenerse, al mismo tiempo que los recorría con la mirada y veía hacia la recamara de Katara, en un intento de comprender que hacían juntos a las 3 de la mañana en la habitación de Katara. Zuko comenzó a tener unas ideas muy alocadas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y esto le dio una sensación de pesadez y malestar – qué hacen ju-juntos a esta hora? – Zuko se dio cuenta de que sin querer había resaltado la palabra "juntos" y se pateó mentalmente, esperando que ni Katara ni Aang se hubiesen dado cuenta.

- Nos dio hambre y planeábamos echar un vistazo en la cocina! – Respondió rápidamente Katara intentando sonar despreocupada y con la esperanza de que Zuko no hiciera mas preguntas

- A-a estas horas? – Preguntó extrañado

- Siii – Contestó Aang – Es que no hemos dormido para nada y hemos tenido una noche muy agitada. . . – La mirada de Zuko cambió a una expresión extraña,

- Si, lo que pasa es que fuimos a dar un paseo en la playa para ver las foca-tortugas y llegando nos dio hambre! – Se apresuró a decir Katara, comprendiendo hacía donde se estaban desviando los pensamientos del príncipe, por la expresión que había en su rostro

- Ah, quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuvieron observando foca-tortugas? – Preguntó, adoptando una expresión mas serena –

- Así es – Respondió Aang

- Ya veo. . . pero, no deberían andar despiertos tan tarde, sobre todo tu Aang, tienes que concentrarte! – dijo severamente – En fin, yo voy a seguir durmiendo. Aang te veo mañana a las 7am - Dijo Zuko indiferente y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, por dentro, su cabeza daba vueltas

- Pero. . .si. . . que-que duermas bien! – Dijo Aang extrañado por la reacción de Zuko

- Aang, estas seguro que aún quieres ir a comer algo? Mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano – Preguntó Katara mirando hacia la habitación de Zuko

- Si, no te preocupes, Katara, vamos!

. . . .

Una vez en la cocina, ambos decidieron comer algo de fruta y algunos pancakes que sobraban del desayuno.

- Mmm Katara, estos pancakes son deliciosos, se parecen mucho a los que el Monje Gyatso preparaba, claro, la mayoría los utilizábamos llenos de crema batida para jugar bromas a nuestros amigos. . . – dijo Aang comiendo con entusiasmo

- Jejeje, me alegro que te gusten! Esa receta la aprendí de mi abuela. . . sólo que por causa de la guerra, este tipo de comidas resultan ser un lujo en el polo sur. . . sólo comemos lo que podemos pescar o cazar . . . Es increíble como mientras las otras naciones viven con miedo, sin alimento y con poca esperanza, aquí, en la Nación del Fuego la mayoría viven bien. . . es. . . como si para ellos realmente no hubiera una guerra. . . – dijo Katara sonando un poco triste

- Lo sé Katara. . . Pero pronto todo terminará, en cuanto domine el fuego control, iré a derrotar a Ozai. . . y luego haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que el mundo conozca la paz. . . también la tribu agua del sur! - Dijo Aang intentando consolar a Katara, lanzándole una mirada optimista

- Sii. . . yo sé que tu lo vas a lograr Aang, confío en ti

- Muchas gracias Katara. . . voy a intentar hacer lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo - Aang se sirvió jugo de frutas, y dijo de manera amable - La he estado pasando genial contigo, así que mejor ya no hablemos de eso, te parece?!

- Esta bien Aang – Dijo Katara tomando tímidamente una manzana al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa - Sigamos con nuestro aperitivo nocturno!

- Pero, antes de pasar a otro tema, yo. . . quería ofrecerte una disculpa Katara - Katara miró a Aang con seriedad

- Aang. . . – Comenzó Katara pero Aang continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado

- Sii, por lo que sucedió ayer en la noche. . . el beso, y el querer forzarte a darme una respuesta. . . – Dijo Aang apenado – Sé que no es el momento adecuado, tenemos muchos problemas que resolver, y yo no debí presionarte así . . . Katara. . . a estas alturas, tu ya debes saber lo que yo siento por ti y no tiene caso que lo guarde en secreto. . . – Aang dio un gran suspiró y miró con directamente los ojos de Katara, quien sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de manera alarmante – Yo. . . te amo Katara. . . – Dijo el maestro aire en un tono serio pero muy sincero - y quiero que sepas que detener a Ozai lo hago, no sólo porque es mi deber, sino también porque quiero que la gente que amo conozca la paz. . . lo hago por ti Katara. . . quiero que conozcas la paz, quiero que seas feliz y si es posible, me gustaría estar a tu lado y compartir esa felicidad

- Aang, yo. . . - Comenzó a decir Katara nerviosamente

- Katara, por favor, no tienes que decir nada! Sé que estas confundida, sé que debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas y no te pido una respuesta por ahora, no quiero que te sientas presionada por decirme algo. . . simplemente quiero que cuando toda esta pesadilla termine y cuando sepas lo que sientes por mi, me lo hagas saber. . . es lo único que pido, esta bien?

- Te lo prometo Aang, así lo haré. . . – Respondió Katara con sinceridad

- Muy bien – Asintió Aang clavando la mirada en su plato para evitar hacer contacto con los ojos azules de Katara, se sentía avergonzado y sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate, sin embargo, estaba contento de haber podido decirle a Katara sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Katara por su parte. estaba tratando de asimilar lo que Aang había dicho y no podía creer la dulzura y madurez del joven avatar. Sin embargo, y pese a que Katara deseaba en verdad corresponderle, sabía que primero debía aclarar la confusión dentro de ella. Aún así, el momento tenía un bello toque de dulzura, que resultaba algo embarazoso y los ponía nerviosos. Ambos se terminaron el jugo de frutas intentando actuar normal, pero luego de unos diez minutos decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dormir.

. . . .

Zuko se encontraba a las 6 de la mañana en la playa, estaba ejercitándose, antes de comenzar su entrenamiento con Aang. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, así que decidió levantarse temprano para despejar su mente. Muchas ideas lo habían abordado aquella noche, y a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en los ejercicios que realizaba, una sola idea permanecía en su cabeza: _Katara_. No entendía ni cómo, ni por qué le importaba tanto la Katara y lo que hiciera con Aang. No se había dado cuenta de cuando sus sentimientos hacia ella habían comenzado a cambiar.

_"Es obvio que ella va con Aang a la playa también"_ – Se dijo a sí mismo desilusionado – "_Seguramente yo. . . me hice ideas sobre algo que ella no siente. . . pero en la playa. . . yo podría jurar que . . . nooo simplemente fue un impulso!"_ _"Katara"_ – Pensó Zuko, quedándose quieto por un minuto – _"Cómo alguien como ella podría quererme a mi?!"_ – Pensó lanzando una llamarada de fuego con un puño – _"Tengo que hablar con ella. . . tengo que. . . tengo que saber_" – Aaaaaarggg! – Gritó Zuko haciendo una patada voladora que lanzó fuego por todos lados

- Ooooohhhh parece que alguien amaneció de malas! – Dijo Toph, quien se encontraba no muy lejos de donde Zuko entrenaba

- Toph! Perdona, no te había visto!

- Si, me di cuenta, yo tampoco te había visto, pero te había sentido y luego te oí, jajaja!

- Jeje qué haces despierta a esta hora Toph? – Dijo Zuko algo apenado, recordando cuando la quemó accidentalmente

- Ummm no podía dormir Sokka y Suki hablan todo el tiempo en el pasillo al lado de mi recamara. Me despertaron como a eso de las 4 am y luego no pude volver a dormir, así que, vine a la playa! – Dijo Toph molesta - Buscan cualquier pretexto para verse, es horrible!

- Cualquier pretexto huh? – Dijo Zuko recordando la escena de ayer con Aang y Katara

- Sii cualquier pretexto! Digo, lo entiendo, son novios pero en verdad me desespera! En fin, al menos eso me ha dado tiempo de practicar mi "arena" control. . . mmm y a ti qué te despertó?

- A mii? Bueno pues Aang y . . . – Comenzó Zuko

- No me digas Aang y Katara? Esos dos fingen todo el tiempo que no sienten nada uno por el otro pero Aang se derrite cada vez que ve a Katara. . . y también pueden ser muy molestos, aunque, no tanto como Sokka y Suki. . . eso sí es el colmo! – Zuko tragó saliva. El quería decir que se levantó temprano para entrenar con Aang, pero Toph había dado justo en el grano accidentalmente

- Bueno yo iba a decir que Aang y yo tenemos que entrenar, pero en cuento a lo que dijiste sobre Aang y Katara. . . es en serio? – Preguntó Zuko

- Siii, no lo has notado?

- Bu-bueno, no realmente, pero en la obra de teatro. . .

- Sii ya sé. . . en la obra de teatro hicieron una buena investigación, sin embargo, en cuanto a los sentimientos no acertaron muy bien. . . por ejemplo tu y Katara? Jajajaja que loco no? Jaja nooo, noo – Dijo Toph riendo, mientras Zuko se quedo paralizado - Aang y Katara se quieren y no sólo como hermanos. . .

- Estas segura?

- Bueno de la parte de Aang si, pero de Katara. . . mm no tanto, aunque. . .

- Buenos días Zuko, Toph! – Dijo Aang llegando a donde ellos estaban

- Aang! – Exclamó Zuko quien no había advertido la presencia del chico en la playa sino hasta que éste habló

- Buenos días pies ligeros, me da gusto que vayas a comenzar tu entrenamiento tan temprano! Cuando termines te espero para entrenar tierra control! – Respondió Toph, mientras Aang asentía – Bueno chicos, los dejo, voy a seguir practicando mi arena control!

- Eehmm si, gracias Toph! – Respondió Aang

El entrenamiento de Zuko y Aang comenzó como de costumbre. Aang hacía buenos progresos, sin embargo, para el gusto de Zuko le faltaba mas carácter. Según Zuko, Aang era demasiado tímido y noble al usar fuego control y esa actitud podía costarle la victoria, no obstante, Aang entrenó e hizo los movimientos de fuego control de la mejor forma en que pudo. Al terminar el entrenamiento con Zuko, Toph lo llamó para hacer unos estiramientos y una pausa antes de comenzar a entrenarlo en tierra control.

Zuko quien aún seguía pensando en Katara, decidió ir a hablar con ella. Encontró a Suki y Sokka entrenando también dentro del jardín de la casa al lado de la fuente, sin embargo no había rastro de Katara.

- Hola chicos!

- Hola Zuko – Respondió Suki

- No han visto a Katara? – Preguntó Zuko en su tono habitual

- Emm nope – Respondió Sokka distraído

- Me parece que no ha bajado aún, debe seguir en su habitación! – Respondió Suki

- Gracias Suki!

Zuko, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Katara de manera decidida. Una vez frente a la puerta pensó:

_"Y si aún esta dormida? Ayer ya era muy noche. . ."_ _"Qué hago? Sólo llamo a la puerta? Y si se molesta?"_ . . . _"No seas ridículo!" "llama a la puerta, qué esperas?!"_

- toc, toc! – Zuko golpeo la puerta

- Ya voy! – Contestó Katara alegre – Me estoy terminando de peinar. . . – Zuko abrió la puerta – Zuko! ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos que hablar! – Respondió Zuko seriamente

- Pasa algo malo? – Respondió Katara preocupada, Zuko entró completamente en la pieza y cerró la puerta tras el, para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana.

- Katara. . . tengo que preguntarte algo!

- Qué es?

- Tal vez te va a parecer extraño, pero quiero saber qué sucede entre tu y Aang? Qué sientes por él? – Preguntó Zuko viendo por la ventana hacia la playa

- Para qué quieres saber eso? – Preguntó Katara

- Sólo necesito saber! – Zuko seguía hablando frente a la ventana sin mirar a Katara – Sé que lo quieres, y te preocupas por el, pero ayer en la noche. . . no lo sé . . . me pareció que algo sucedía entre ustedes. . . y que tu no lo quieres como a un hermano. . .

- Yo nunca he dicho eso. . . fue una actriz! – Espetó Katara debido a la desesperación de que Aang, y ahora Zuko, citaran palabras que jamás habían salido de su boca

- Lo entiendo. . . – Dijo Zuko con algo de tristeza en la voz – entonces, tu. . . en verdad amas a Aang. . .

- Si – Respondió Katara, Zuko cerró los ojos y pensó: "_era obvio!_" - Pero no se si realmente quiero que seamos mas que amigos. . . – Zuko abrió los ojos anonadado – Desde hace bastante tiempo he pensado que así es. . . sin embargo, últimamente me siento confundida respecto a Aang. . .

- Pero por qué? – Preguntó Zuko. Katara no quería realmente contestar su pregunta así que respondió con otra pregunta

- Por qué me estas haciendo todas estas preguntas Zuko?

- Porque por alguna extraña razón, me importa. . . me importan tus sentimientos!

- No te entiendo Zuko. . . A caso Mai no es tu novia?

- No lo sé. . . no sé si aún sea mi novia – Respondió Zuko cabizbajo _"Mai"_ pensó – Pero. . . de todas formas, no sé que me pasa, me importas tu, lo que tu piensas de mi, no sé cómo ni por que. . . simplemente es así, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza! – Espetó Zuko desesperado – Creo que desde aquella vez en Ba Sing-Se, te quedaste en mi cabeza, y. . . todo lo que he querido desde entonces es que tu me perdones, que confíes en mi, por eso quise ayudarte a encontrar al asesino de tu madre. . . y creí que una vez que me perdonaras, dejaría de pensar tanto en ti y en tus sentimientos respecto a mi. . . . pero no es así, se ha vuelto peor! Desde que comenzamos a hablarnos normalmente me siento aún mas extraño. . . no sé que está pasando. . . eres muy diferente a las otras chicas que he conocido y sinceramente me es difícil saber con exactitud lo qué siento por ti. .

- Zuko, yo no se qué decir. . . – Respondió Katara sonrojándose - a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Quiero saber qué sientes por mi? Que piensas de mi?

- Emm veras. . . – Zuko la interrumpió

- La otra noche en la playa, estuve a punto de besarte – Zuko cerro los puños – he querido disculparme desde que eso sucedió, pero simplemente, no sé si deba. . . por eso, quiero saber si tu. . . si tu también sentiste algo esa noche?

- . . . . – Katara permaneció en silencio unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para Zuko - si Zuko. . . así fue, yo también sentí algo esa noche – Zuko volteo a ver a Katara con ojos de incredulidad. Katara no podía creer lo que venía de salir de su boca, pero sabía que era Zuko, y la fresca "amistad" con él lo que la tenía confundida. Katara se sentó en la cama, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, era como salido de un cuento de terror. . . qué iba a pasar con Aang? Katara se sintió mal consigo misma, pero no podía evitar o reprimir estos extraños sentimientos y al parecer Zuko tampoco

- Estas pensando en él, no es así? – Preguntó Zuko, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Katara. Zuko avanzó hacia Katara y la tomó de los hombros. De nuevo, esa atracción que sentían uno por el otro se hizo presente, no obstante, Katara intentó alejarse de Zuko

- . . . . . . . . . . – Katara permaneció en silencio. En su rostro había una expresión incómoda

- Katara, por favor tranquilizáte! - Susurró Zuko ayudándola a pararse de la cama. En parte, el espíritu rebelde y temperamental de Zuko la atraían. Zuko era muy diferente a Aang ; y Katara a veces sentía que con Zuko podía liberar una parte de ella que no conocía. . . una parte, que se hacía presente sólo cuando estaba con Zuko y eso, era lo que a veces ella necesitaba. Eso no significaba que estar con Zuko hiciera de ella una mejor persona. . . ya que la mejor parte de Katara, salía a relucir sólo al lado de Aang. . . sin embargo, no podía negar que la compañía de Zuko le hacía bien

- Zuko es que, me parece que esto no esta bien! Tu y yo no. . . – Zuko no pudo contenerse mas y decidió arriesgarse y besar a Katara, después de todo, en los últimos dos días era en lo único que había pensado. Katara se estremeció, e intentó separarse de Zuko, pero éste se lo impidió y Katara cedió. Sus labios se unieron, pero ese beso no era un beso tierno como aquellos que Katara había recibido de Aang. El beso era fuego, era un beso mas maduro cargado de mucha mas pasión. Zuko apretó a Katara contra el, y Katara podía sentir como el beso se intensificaba, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Zuko y comenzó a experimentar sensaciones que a su corta edad y poca experiencia amorosa jamás había sentido. Por su lado Zuko también se sentía fuertemente atraído, el beso con Katara era diferente a los besos con Mai, era como agua y fuego al encontrarse, una explosión de vapor, era fascinante! Sin embargo, así de rápido como el vapor se esfuma, el beso también se detuvo, Katara se separó de Zuko ganando el control sobre si misma.

- Qué-qué sucede? – Preguntó Zuko desconcertado. Creía que Katara estaba disfrutando de ese beso tanto como él

- Sal de mi cuarto! – Le ordenó Katara

- Pero que. . .

- Necesito estar sola!

- Pero, hice algo mal? – Preguntó Zuko confundido

- No, pero. . . por favor sal!

- Katara, lo lamento. . . yo

- Zuko, no se trata de ti, por favor simplemente necesito pensar. . . déjame sola!

- Esta bien – contestó Zuko desconcertado, saliendo de la pieza.

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que se queda en "suspenso" pero prometo actualizar pronto. . . y a los fans de Kataang, no se enojen mucho, ya verán que vale la pena esto que le sucede a Katara!

Espero que se animen a leer el próximo cap. y gracias por haberme leído!

Comenten por faa!


	4. Chapter Las verdades del corazón

Hola a todos, les pido me disculpen por no actualizar pronto. En verdad había esperado hacerlo, sin embargo me fue difícil encontrar el tiempo de escribir y como que me faltaba inspiración, pero, finalmente lo logré!

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, es el capítulo final. Por favor no olviden dejar su comentario!.

GirBender, Johana m.m.m., Helenil. . . espero que éste capítulo si les guste :)

Klan, Katara 2323, harmony30589 gracias por su paciencia y espero no defraudarlos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Maryel Tonks, también espero que sea de tu agrado!

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leerme y además de comentar!

Bueno. . . ya comienza. . .

* * *

Capítulo IV. Las verdades del corazón

Una vez que Zuko abandonó la pieza, Katara se tiró en la cama, estaba extremadamente confundida y en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

_"Qué esta pasando?" "Zuko y yo?" "Nooo, no puede ser" "y. . . ese beso. . . ese beso se sentía tan bien. . .pero a la vez tan mal!"_ – Katara cerró los ojos y recordó los dulces besos de Aang, y el sentimiento que le provocaban – _"Aang. . ." _– Pensó - _"Aang, simplemente es adorable, no podría vivir sin él" "Pero Zuko. . . es. . . también es muy simpático y es una buena persona, sin embargo, creo que a largo plazo, no podríamos ser compatibles. . ." "Pero qué estoy pensando?" _–Se reprimió así misma -_"Por qué me atrae?. . . creo que en verdad me agrada" "Argg detesto esto, no entiendo que pasa conmigo!" "Rayooooosss. . . Katara reacciona! _– Pensó con desesperación haciendo una mueca de enojo, y golpeando levemente sus mejillas con sus manos - _ "Esto no puede estar pasando. . . Me gustan los dos? Aang y Zuko? Oh noooo, qué clase de persona soy?" _– Katara sacudió la cabeza, como intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos. Finalmente pensó: _ "Necesito hablar con alguien. . . voy a buscar a Suki. . ."_

- Toc, toc – Katara llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Suki

- Sokka? – Escuchó a Suki preguntar desde adentro de la habitación

- Emm, noo, soy yo. . . Katara

- Ahhh, espera un momento por favor – Contestó Suki apresurada y luego se oyeron ruidos de cajones y puertas como si estuviera guardando algo. Katara quedó un poco extrañada – Es-esta bien, ahora puedes entrar! – Indicó Suki finalmente.

Al entrar a la habitación Katara pudo percibir el olor de velas perfumadas y Suki desprendía un agradable aroma a frambuesas, también llevaba puesto algo de maquillaje. Katara se percató de que Suki si estaba esperando a Sokka.

- Suki, tienes un minuto? Me gustaría preguntarte algo. . . pero me parece que estas esperando a Sokka.– Señaló Katara. Suki se sonrojó ante el comentario y respondió con un tono nervioso:

- Claro que podemos hablar! jejeje no estoy esperando a nadie!

- Estas segura? – Preguntó Katara insegura pues, todo indicaba lo contrario.

- Claro que si! Ven, siéntate y cuéntame que es lo que sucede!

- Esta bien . . . – Respondió Katara encogiéndose de hombros, e intentó comenzar a explicar el dilema que la aquejaba, no obstante, Katara se dio cuenta que comenzar a hablar de eso no le resultaba tan fácil, así que entre titubeos intentó explicar todo a su amiga. – Bueno Suki. . . te quería preguntar si tu, mmm. . . bu-bueno. . . tu ya tienes algo de experiencia con los chicos, ya sabes. . . es que yo. . . y. . . – Katara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al preguntar, así que desvió un poco la mirada

- Katara! – Dijo Suki con expresión de sorpresa – No-no tenía idea que tu relación con Aang estaba llegando tan lejos. . . pero si Aang es sólo un niño!

- Suki?. . . espera. . . en qué estas pensando? – Preguntó Katara sorprendida por la reacción de Suki - Qué relación con Aang? Pero si Aang y yo no somos novios!. . . qué pensaste que iba a preguntar?– Preguntó nuevamente con un dejo de disgusto al darse cuenta de que la mente de Suki había volado a situaciones que ni siquiera ella misma había imaginado.

- Eeeeeemm – Respondió Suki. Estaba extremadamente avergonzada por haberse adelantado tanto – N-no lo se, jejejeje, eeeemm mejor cuéntame tu. . .

- Esta bien. . . respondió Katara. . . – Quien lucía ahora aún mas incómoda. Pese a eso, comenzó a explicar nuevamente la situación intentando ser discreta en cuanto a los involucrados – Bueno. . . alguna vez has sentido como que te gustan dos chicos a la vez? Y. . . no sabes a quien elegir, o cómo hacer para darte cuenta de tus sentimientos? Y sobretodo, para no lastimar a nadie?

- Katara, entonces era verdad lo que dijo Toph? Si tienes algo en secreto con Haru? – Preguntó Suki delicadamente

- Que? De qué hablas? – Katara puso cara de pocos amigos esta vez, la situación era difícil para ella y las suposiciones de Suki no le facilitaban las cosas.

- Bueeeeno – Comenzó Suki tragando saliva al darse cuenta que sin querer se había adelantado demasiado otra vez - Toph dijo el otro día que tenías algo secreto con Haru, el día que fuimos a ver la obra de teatro. . . por eso pensé que. . . bueno, es que si te gustan dos chicos a la vez, y no conocemos a tantos chicos, Haru podría ser una opción. . . y que ahora no sepas si quieres estar con él o con Aang. . .

- Qué? Yo no. . . cómo sabes qué hablo de Aang? – De pronto alguien mas llamó a la puerta, era Sokka

- Ta da! – Sokka abrió la puerta repentinamente y entró con una rosa en la mano – Katara? Qué haces aquí? – Dijo al ver a su hermana

- Estábamos hablando – Respondió Suki con una sonrisa

- Quieren que las deje seguir hablando?

- No, esta bien Sokka yo ya me iba – Respondió Katara. Suki puso cara de asombro mezclada con un dejo de tristeza. Después de todo, no había podido ayudar a Katara realmente – Mejor hablamos después Suki. . .

- Pero, Katara. . . estas segura?

- Si, no hay problema! Gracias de todas formas y te pido que no digas una palabra sobre lo que te conté - Dijo Katara con una sonrisa y Suki asintió

- Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sokka consternado

- Nada, era sólo una platica de chicas - Respondió Suki

- Buenas noches! – Se despidió Katara saliendo de la habitación

Katara salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la playa algo desanimada. . .

- Parece que nadie puede ayudarme. . . – Pensó en voz alta dejando salir un suspiro – Mamá, seguramente tu podrías ayudarme. . .

- Qué te sucede? – Preguntó la voz de Toph de entre las sombras

- Toph? Dónde estas?

- Aquí! – Respondió la pequeña, sin embargo Katara no podía verla, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz – Aquí abajo! Oooucchh!

- Ahhh Toph lo siento! Ooouuch, qué haces ahí enterrada en la Arena en medio de la nada?! Me has hecho tropezar!

- Siii pues tu me pisaste la mano!

- Lo lamento no te vi!

- Yo simplemente estaba aquí relajándome un poco cuando te escuché hablar. . . te pasa algo?

- No me pasa nada, estoy bien. . .

- Se que estas mintiendo! – Respondió Toph con un pequeño tono de burla

- Bueno, me siento rara últimamente, pero es mas como una cuestión sentimental. . . no es nada grave

- Ya veo – Dijo Toph sentándose para mirar a Katara – Por qué no lo intentas? Dime que te ocurre!

- mmmm. . . – _"Que mas da. . . "_ - Pensó Katara - bueno, veras. . . últimamente me encuentro en un dilema. . . creo que me gustan dos chicos a la vez, y no sé que hacer. . .

- Sólo te gustan o los quieres en verdad?

- Pues. . . a uno lo quiero en verdad. . . y. . . el otro. . . bueno últimamente pienso mucho en él, creo que me gusta . . . – Respondió Katara pensativa

- Pues ahí lo tienes! – la interrumpió Toph

- Qué?

- Si quieres a uno, no necesitas al que sólo te gusta!

- Pero, no deseo pensar en el chico que sólo me gusta!

- Katara, simplemente creo que estas exagerando. . . a veces hay personas que nos gustan, con las que nos sentimos bien y si, al principio puede ser algo difícil determinar qué tipo de relación queremos con esa persona. . . especialmente a esta edad, donde los chicos se vuelven interesantes. . . pero. . . eso no significa que algo tenga que suceder entre ustedes. También pueden sólo ser amigos

- Pero. . .

- Sólo, tienes que darte cuenta qué es verdad, y qué es una ilusión. Cuáles son los sentimientos influenciados por nuevos cambios, por la constante presión en la que vivimos o tus hormonas, yo que sé! Pero necesitas distinguirlo de aquellos sentimientos verdaderos y constantes. . . eso te dará la respuesta. . . según yo. . – Dijó Toph despreocupada, y continuó – Además, debes preguntarte qué es lo que quieres a largo plazo, porque creo que no te interesa herir a alguien a quien quieres, sólo porque de repente te sentiste atraída o deslumbrada por otro chico. . . Si quieres tómalo como un festín, donde tu quieres comer ensalada pero también se te antoja la sopa, y sabes que si comes sopa no tendrás lugar para la ensalada o si comes ensalada no habrá lugar para la sopa. . . así que tienes que decidir y aunque la sopa se vea buena, al final del día estarás contenta de haber elegido tu ensalada por que tu AMAS esa ensalada!

- Hehe . . . – Katara se quedó analizando lo que Toph le había dicho y luego habló – No había visto las cosas de esa manera. . . pero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que simplemente le dí mucha importancia a un sentimiento que se basa mas en una atracción física. . .

- Así es, además princesita, no se si lo has notado pero. . . somos sólo un grupo de adolescentes, ese tipo de atracciones son comunes, pero amor, como ese que sientes cuando ves a Aa. . . ejem al chico al que quieres, y te tiemblan las piernas de alegría no lo encuentras por todos lados, así que si sientes eso y además eres correspondida, por qué habrías de cambiarlo sólo porque Zu. . . digo, tuuu vecino te agrada?. . . no tiene sentido – Agregó Toph. Katara la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, Toph parecía percatarse de tantas cosas. . . que incluso Katara tenía la impresión que ella sabía exactamente de quienes hablaba - "_al mismo tiempo es casi obvio_" - pensó Katara, sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirlo porque eso la avergonzaba demasiado.

- Toph, eres una chica muy inteligente y observadora – Ambas pusieron una mueca extraña ante el último comentario – Bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero jejeje no siempre necesitas poder "ver" con los ojos para observar algo. . . pero. . . realmente es impresionante todo lo que me has dicho, en verdad no sabes cuanto me ha ayudado! Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer! – Katara quería hablar con Zuko, y sólo esperaba que lo que Zuko sentía por ella, tampoco fuera amor real.

- Me alegra haberte ayudado. . . es lo menos que puedo hacer!

- En verdad te lo agradezco Toph. . . bueno, te veo después! – Dijo Katara despidiéndose

- Sii, nos vemos y no lo olvides, sólo hay que escuchar las verdades del corazón! - _"Woow yo dije eso?"_ - Pensó Toph mientras miraba a Katara alejarse

Katara comenzó a correr hacia la casa, mientras nuevos pensamientos la abordaban.– "_Es verdad._ . . _Zuko y yo. . . somos un imposible, en qué estaba pensando? jamás podríamos estar en verdad juntos, somos muy diferentes e incluso con todas las cosas que me gustan de él, no puedo imaginar como sería estar siempre junto a él, creo que al final no nos entenderíamos, porque nadie me entiende como Aang. . . Zuko no es lo que en verdad quiero. . . yo deseo estar con Aang. . . lo amo. . . y jamás podría herirlo sólo porque pienso que Zuko es un chico bien y me agrada. . . que tonta he sido!" "Además Zuko y yo podemos ser amigos y eso me basta, no quiero convertirme en algo mas para él. . . ese beso estuvo mal, sólo espero que Zuko piense lo mismo!"_

* * *

Al salir de la habitación de Katara, Zuko apenas podía creer lo que había pasado, se sentía apenado y sentía una pesadez en su estomago, no entendía muy bien la reacción de Katara, y tampoco los impulsos de él, estaba sorprendido, era un sentimiento muy extraño, no era agradable, simplemente había perdido el control. . . Zuko no entendía nada, imágenes de Mai atravesaban sus pensamientos, y se revolvían con imágenes de Katara. Se sentía muy confundido y un sentimiento de desesperación le invadía, su corazón aún latía fuertemente. Finalmente decidió ir a la playa a dar un paseo y tratar de despejar sus sentimientos.

- Arrgg – _"Por qué es tan complicada?" "Me desespera. . . me enoja!" "No sé que hacer. . . qué hice mal?" "No debí besarla. . . no debí besarla! "Es una línea que nunca debimos cruzar!" "Ella es una buena amiga, no quiero que esta tontería se interponga entre nosotros!" "Rayoos por qué tengo que arruinar todo?". . . "Soy un idiota!"_ "_en verdad lo lamento_" – Mai – Murmuró Zuko dejando salir un suspiro, pues imágenes de Mai lo bombardeaban constantemente y un sentimiento de culpa y anhelo se instaló en su corazón – "_Extraño a Mai. . ." "Rayos. . . yo quiero estar con Mai. . ." "Nooo! Qué he hecho?" "No quiero perder a Mai"_- Se percató Zuko –_ "Yo. . . amo a Mai!" "Genial, tenía que cometer esta estupidez para entenderlo?"_ – Aargg basta ya! -_ "Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que, tengo que. . . buscar a Katara. . . esto no debió suceder nunca. . . Katara. . ." "En qué estaba pensando ella no es para mi, además a estas alturas, no necesito que un par de chicas me compliquen mas la vida!" "Tengo que olvidarme de todo esto, Katara y yo sólo podemos ser amigos. . . nada mas. . . es lo mejor, por el bien de todos!" – _Ah Katara. . . – Murmuró

- Si? – Preguntó la voz de Katara, provenía detrás de él

- Aaaaayyyy, Ka-k-Katara! – Respondió Zuko sintiendo como la sangre subía por sus mejillas – Qué haces aquí? – Zuko no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Te he estado buscando, quiero hablar contigo! – Respondió Katara en tono serio

- Sii, yo también quería hablar contigo. . . – Respondió Zuko desviando un poco la mirada

- Es sobre lo que pasó hace un rato no? . . .

- Así es, yo. . . quiero decirte que. . . lo . . . lamento, lo siento tanto Katara, no-no debí besarte. . . . – Katara sonrió, después de todo ella también lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido.

- Yo también lo lamento. . . creo que nos apresuramos demasiado y no pensamos las cosas claramente. . .

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. . . estuve analizando mis sentimientos y me he dado cuenta que a la persona a la que en verdad amo es Mai. . . y sólo espero que ella me pueda perdonar por todo lo que le he hecho y que me acepte nuevamente a su lado. . . – Dijo Zuko con un aire abatido

- No conozco demasiado a Mai, pero estoy segura que debe ser una chica bien, y si es así, ella se dará cuenta que las decisiones que has tomado han sido las correctas, incluso si has tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas al tomarlas. . . cuando logre comprenderte, seguramente querrá estar a tu lado. . . y. . . por lo que pasó hoy. . . creo que es mejor que lo enterremos y lo olvidemos. . . fue. . . una tontería que nunca debió suceder. . .

- . . . .

- Emmm no me mal interpretes, pienso que eres un chico genial Zuko, pero, simplemente no eres el indicado para mi. . . no de esa manera. . .

- Lo mismo digo Katara, en verdad me agradas, yo en verdad deseo conservar tu amistad. . . pero . . . mi corazón le pertenece a Mai. . . me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y creo que esa obra de teatro hizo surgir ideas extrañas en mi cabeza

- Sii. . . en la mía también, pero creo que no fuimos los únicos Aang también preguntó cosas sobre tu y yo? – Dijo Katara mientras miraba hacia el océano. Era increíble como ésta plática sincera con Zuko le estaba haciendo tanto bien y poco a poco la confusión abandonaba su cabeza, haciendo ver el suceso de hace una horas como algo torpe y extraño. Katara comprendió que tal vez el hablar antes de esta manera los habría ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos.

- mmm. . . es él no es así?

- Cómo?

- El chico a quien realmente amas. . . es Aang no?

- . . . . . . – Katara sonrió y se sonrojó al pensar en Aang – A caso es tan obvio?

- Mmmm si. . .

- Si, es él, no lo imaginé al principio, no me di cuenta. . . pero desde la primera vez que lo vi, Aang cautivo mi corazón, y se ha convertido en la persona mas importante para mi. . . ahora puedo verlo aún mas claramente. . .

- Ya se lo has dicho?

- Aún no. . . él. . . él tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. . . creo que no es el mejor momento. . .

- Yo creo que siempre es un buen momento para escuchar que alguien nos ama . . . sin embargo, comprendo la situación y tu punto de vista , sólo. . .no hagas esperar a Aang mas de la cuenta. . .

- No te preocupes, no lo haré!

- Me parece bien. . .

- Sabes?. . . me alegra mucho que hayamos podido hablar de esto abiertamente y que nuestros sentimientos hayan sido aclarados. Me da gusto que aún podamos seguir siendo amigos!

- A mi también! – Sonrió Zuko, después de todo, le tenía un gran afecto a Katara y la consideraba como una persona muy valiente y excepcional. Ambos titubearon en darse un abrazo amistoso, sin embargo, con lo sucedido anteriormente ambos sintieron que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

- Bueno, tengo que volver a la casa. . . nos vemos después – Dijo Katara para despedirse

- Esta bien, nos vemos!

* * *

Al regresar a la casa Katara se encontró con Aang. A pesar de no ser novios Katara se sintió mal por lo del beso con Zuko y la confusión que había tenido. Sin embargo, pensó que la decisión mas sabía era callar eso que había sucedido entre Zuko y ella, no porque quisiera ser deshonesta, sino porque era primordial que la relación de Aang y Zuko siguiera en buenos términos y Katara no estaba segura de cómo esta historia podría impactar la relación entre ellos, esto lo contaría Aang en otra ocasión.

- Katara, te estaba buscando, donde se han metido todos?

- Bueno. . . Toph y Zuko están en la playa y Suki y Sokka están juntos. . .

- Y tu, dónde estabas? – En la playa también. . . estaba. . . arreglando unos asuntos pendientes

- Qué asuntos?

- Algo sin importancia, lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí contigo. . . – dijo Katara con la cara roja como un tomate

- Katara, te sientes bien?

- Si Aang. . . mejor que nunca. . . Oye Aang, me estaba preguntando sii. . . tal vez. . . te-te gustaría mirar las estrellas conmigo? – Preguntó Katara amablemente

- Cla-claro que me gustaría – Respondió Aang poniendo una gran sonrisa y sonrojándose ligeramente

- Pues bueno, que te parece si vamos al techo de la casa, creo que ahí es un buen lugar – Dijo Katara mirando hacia la puerta de la casa y comenzando a caminar hacia allá. . .

- Espera! – Dijo Aang tomándola del brazo con una mirada seductora - ¿Qué haces? No tienes que entrar a la casa para después subir al techo, después de todo, estas con un maestro aire. . . ven, vuela conmigo! – Y al decir esto tomo a Katara por la cintura y de un salto llegaron al techo de la casa – Listo! Te agrada este lugar? - Preguntó Aang con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto – Dijo Katara perdiéndose en los ojos grises de Aang - me parece perfecto!

Y así tranquilamente ambos se sentaron a mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado de aquella noche, sin hablar, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo comenzó muy bien, todos se estaban divirtiendo en la playa y Katara se sentía muy aliviada luego del ajetreo emocional; pero todo cambió cuando Zuko les contó el malévolo plan del señor del fuego. Los eventos que acontecieron los días siguientes fueron tan intensos que los chicos a penas si se percatarón que la batalla final había comenzado. Fueron muchos momentos de angustia, en especial para Aang pues al enterarse de que habría que pelear con Ozai en tan sólo dos días y además matarlo comenzó a sentir mucha ansiedad y no sabía como enfrentar lo que le esperaba. En busca de respuestas Aang desapareció. Sin embargo, Katara confiaba en que volvería.

Katara y Zuko no pensaban mas en lo sucedido en la isla Ember . . . bueno, sólo lo hicieron ante el comentario de Jin la caza recompensas que supuestamente los ayudaría a encontrar a Aang, donde los asociaba como pareja. Sin embargo, algo que ni zuko ni Katara vieron venir fue que una vez aclarados sus sentimientos, su amistad había mejorado notablemente, habían desarrollado mas confianza y ambos podían hablar mas tranquilamente sobre sus miedos y preocupaciones.

Para Zuko el hecho de que Katara lo escuchara y motivara para reencontrarse con su tío Iroh le brindaba confianza y seguridad y a Katara el hecho de que Zuko tratara de animarla para que no se preocupara tanto por Aang, le parecía un gesto muy amable.

En la batalla contra Azula, la sorpresa de Katara fue aún mas grande. Zuko lo había dado todo por ella al recibir ese rayo en su lugar, y ella nunca encontraría la manera de agradecerle lo suficiente. Ese hecho selló la amistad entre ambos, pues los hizo comprender que lo que había surgido entre ellos era una genuina amistad.

Poco después, Katara escuchó una de las mejores noticias de su vida. . . Aang estaba a salvo y había derrotado al Señor del Fuego Ozai quitándole sus poderes. Para Katara todo era como un sueño, eran momentos demasiado surreales; sentía como si pasara flotando a través de cada uno de ellos, sin caer en cuenta de que en verdad la guerra había terminado. Era una sensación muy extraña y ella imaginaba que para Aang y Zuko aún debía ser mas extraña. . había paz. . . en el mundo había paz y todo era gracias a Aang.

A Katara le parecía como si hubiese sido apenas ayer cuando había encontrado a Aang en ese Iceberg, apenas podía creer lo mucho que Aang había madurado, lo fuerte que se había vuelto y la manera en que había solucionado el conflicto, Katara sentía mucha admiración y respeto por Aang, así como un profundo amor.

Katara esperaba con ansias ver al chico de ojos grises. . . mas que nunca deseaba verlo. Luego de la batalla no había podido estar con él realmente, eran tantas cosas a la vez, que no podían verse. El discurso del nuevo señor del fuego, las juntas que siguieron a la victoria del Avatar, la liberación de los demás prisioneros de guerra, el reencuentro con su padre y amigos. . . era una situación abrumadora para todos. Tenían tanto que hacer, organizar y planear que Katara se preguntaba si encontraría el momento para hacerle saber a Aang sus sentimientos. Sentía que cuando le dijera todo lo que sentía su corazón iba a explotar.

Finalmente poco a poco el grupo pudo recobrar un poco intimidad. Antes de acudir al baile para celebrar el fin de la guerra de 100 años en el palacio del Reino Tierra pudieron tener unos momentos a solas en un lindo salón de té. Con este ambiente relajado, los sentimientos de Katara retomaron fuerza. Al entrar al salón de té Aang y Katara pudieron intercambiar algunas palabras por primera vez, luego de la batalla con Ozai.

- Katara! – Dijo Aang

- Aang!

- Me gusta mucho la ropa que traes hoy. . . - Señaló con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas

- Eeem mu-muchas gracias Aang – Respondió Katara nerviosa

- Que días eeh! – Exclamó Aang

- Si. . . ha habido mucho ajetreo. . . todos están muy contentos. . . en verdad fue genial lo que hiciste!

- Y tu? Estas contenta? – Preguntó Aang

- Yo. . . por supuesto que si! No se cómo agradecerte. . – Dijo Katara desviando un poco la mirada, deseaba decirle tantas cosas pero simplemente no podía – Yo sabía que lo lograrías, desde el principio lo supe!

- Gra-gracias por creer en mi Katara, jamás habría logrado hacer esto sin tu ayuda. . . – Dijo Aang nervioso

- No, tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto. . . Aang yo. . . – Le quería decir lo que sentía pero no encontraba la manera – Bueno, Aang yo. . . estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido. . .

- Yo también Katara. . .

- Aang, Katara vengan a tomar el té! – Les llamó Suki desde el otro lado de la habitación

- Eeemmm si ya vamos – Contestaron ambos al unísono y se dirigieron a tomar una taza de té.

Mientras lo hacían toda una discusión se armaba sobre un dibujo que Sokka había realizado. Eran momentos tan gratos que a Katara le costaba trabajo imaginar la vida de sin ellos, y ahora que sabía que debían separarse, pues tendrían que seguir trabajando para consolidar y mantener la paz, un sentimiento de melancolía invadió su corazón. De pronto, Katara se percató de que Aang salía silenciosamente del salón y parecía dirigirse hacia la terraza. Decidió seguirlo para pasar tiempo con él a solas, pues en verdad deseaba estar con él.

Aang se recargó en una bardita de la terraza, Katara lo alcanzo para hacerle compañía. Era un atardecer hermoso, un momento sublime, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, era como si temieran que las palabras pudieran perturbar ese bello atardecer, al mirarse fue como si se dijeran todo lo que había por decir. Ambos intercambiaron un tierno abrazo de amistad. Al escuchar a su corazón, Katara se acercó suavemente al rostro de Aang, y sin pensarlo dos veces posó sus labios dulcemente en los del joven Avatar. El corazón del maestro aire se llenó de júbilo y devolvió el beso de la manera mas sincera. Ambos permanecieron unos minutos unidos por ese beso lleno de amor y magia.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
